


Free Cookies

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Free Cookies

Holding the hand of your five year old, you led him into the bakery, chuckling as he went on and on about the school week. You’d already heard about it, as he’d tell you everyday. Thankfully your job let you be home for breakfast and dinner most days of the week. Today was your day off, and you’d picked him up from school, and promised him a treat for such a good week.

It smelled wonderful in the bakery you’d decided to stop at, and you laughed when he stopped talking mid-sentence, staring at all the colorful options in the display case. “Wow.” He breathed, his eyes going wide. Looking up at you, he looked almost afraid. “What if I can’t pick just one?”

“Well, then you can come back another time to try another.” Came a deep voice with a chuckle. Looking up, you saw an older looking man smiling at the pair of you. “I’m John, how can I help you?” He stood behind the counter.

“When this little guy tells me, I’ll let you know.” You smiled, ruffling your son’s hair.

John leaned on the counter, smiling at him. “What’s your name, little guy?”

“My name is Chase, mister.” He said shyly.

“Well, Chase, I got two grandkids about your age.” He started. “A boy and a girl- twins, actually.” He went on. “I know for a fact that their favorites are the sugar cookie and the double chocolate peanut butter cookies.”

You smiled down at Chase. “Either of those sound good, buddy?” You asked.

Chase shrugged. “They both do.” He told you, looking like he was having a hard time picking.

“What’s your favorite color?” John asked, moving to the display.

“Blue.”

John nodded, pulling out a blue sprinkled sugar cookie. “Tell you what, Chase…” He came around the counter, holding the cookie in a wrapper. Crouching, he held it out. “You come back again, and you can have this one for free.” He told him.

Chase looked up at you for permission, and you nodded simply. “Go ahead.” You smiled as Chase took it gently. “We’ll most certainly be back.” You told John as he stood up.

“I’ll let my son know. He owns the place.” John told you, leaning against the counter. “The grandkids had a checkup and I’m playing shopkeep for the time being.” He explained. “What’s your name, Miss?”

“Just call me Y/N.” You told him, reaching your hand out to shake his.

He took it and gave it a firm shake as Chase bit into his cookie and grinned. “You like it?” He laughed as Chase eagerly nodded. “Alright, I gotta get back to helping the Mrs in the back. Have a good afternoon.”

You waved. “Thank you, mister!” Chase waved as you both left the bakery.

* * *

It was another couple weeks before you got back to the bakery, although Chase had been asking every day. Finally, it was Saturday morning, and you were holding the door open for him as he skipped in. This time, it was a green eyed man behind the counter. “Awe, you’re not mister John!” Chase pouted.

“I’m guessing you’re…Chase?” The man smiled. “I’m Dean, this is my bakery. John is my dad.” Dean told him, earning a small nod. “How was your sugar cookie?”

“SO GOOD!” He grinned.

Dean laughed, moving to the display case. “Now, I was told that he promised you a double chocolate peanut butter cookie this time.” He said, glancing to the pair of you. “But, I’m gonna make you two a deal.”

Chase furrowed his brows. “A deal?”

“Yup.” He smiled, coming around with the cookie. “You can have this cookie, if you two can make it to my daughters’ birthday party next Sunday.”

You blushed and nodded. “I think we can manage that.” You smiled as he handed Chase the cookie. “Why don’t you go sit and eat that? I have a feeling I don’t want you eating that in the car.” You motioned to one of the empty tables. Once he was was sitting, you looked at Dean. “How’d you know I was a single mom?” You teased.

He shrugged. “I was kinda hoping.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll, uh, get you the details for their party.” He smiled.

“And you’ll have to tell me what they like. We can’t show up without presents!” You pointed out, earning a laugh.

“You don’t have to do that.” He shook his head, finding a piece of paper and a pen.

“But…I want to.” You told him softly.


End file.
